


[Podfic] And we run

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 26:26, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The Swift is a superhero who keeps having to rescue hapless pop star Harry Styles. Taylor Alison is a country songwriter who hopes collaborating with a mainstream pop act will expand her professional horizons. Being the woman behind both means keeping everyone at a distance. But Taylor can't help wanting to let Harry in closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And we run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And we run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818883) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/18PNFad)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1CbPhXa)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-we-run)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

I'm at a con, my OTP did a thing, and I'm posting podfic to deal with it. Love, as always, to Becka for being the best and having blanket permission and having correct opinions about Taylor Swift. Thanks to paraka for hosting! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
